


Laura Roslin's Pic-a-nic Basket

by seariderfalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How'd you manage to get this off Colonial One without being noticed anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Roslin's Pic-a-nic Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rememberlaura.livejournal.com/profile)[**rememberlaura**](http://rememberlaura.livejournal.com/)'s ABC Drabble Challenge with [](http://calebar77.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://calebar77.livejournal.com/) **calebar77** 's prompt "Y is for Yogi Bear".

"Gaeta mentioned some of Colonial One's foodstocks went missing," Bill noted with amusement as he stared at the well-stocked picnic basket on Laura's table.

"Really? In that case, we may have to enjoy this indoors." She nibbled on a berry with a smirk.

He chuckled. "How'd you manage to get this off Colonial One without being noticed anyway?"

Remembering her pointless meeting with Baltar and how easy it was to swipe the basket from his desk when she left after he'd become distracted by a buxom member of his staff, she muttered, "Well, I _am_ smarter than the average president."


End file.
